


Inside

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John想进入Sherlock体内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikspell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562834) by [magikspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikspell/pseuds/magikspell). 



第一次把Sherlock弄上床过程堪比把一只野猫弄进木箱。多亏John用胳膊死死箍住他不断扭动的身体坚持许久，才他从厨房带进卧室。象一辆上足发条开跑的玩具车，Sherlock对这件他毫无概念的事显得能量充沛，动力十足，激动万分，他朝John的脖子喷出火热的气息，任由对方摇摇晃晃将自己拉往某个方向。

到了床上，就是呼吸急促，手指紧扣；就是Sherlock两条大腿夹着John的腰，被John在胸口温柔地按下，动弹不得。

结果Sherlock就埋怨说没有那么多空闲时间，而且还说：

“我承认自己在性爱方面并没有太多实践经验，但可以肯定这个过程只需极少时间并且不费脑力——”

还说：

“说真的，John，我又不是羞答答的新娘子——”

还说：

“亲吻这么久到底有必要嘛——”

还说：

“你最好相信我的话，现在厨房里正在进行一个很重要的实验，很快就需要我去关注，时间精确在三十八——”

“唔。哦。”

握住他老二的手让他闭嘴了，在那一刻，当他们皮肤相触——潮湿，温暖的皮肤——Sherlock Holmes就成了John一生所见过最美丽的男人。他的眼睛睁大，嘴巴半张，逸出一声喘息。John想把他整个拆吃入腹，想让他一点一点崩溃直至他湿润又柔软。

“这，还真不错啊。”Sherlock吸了口气说，声音是拔得高高的，上气不接下气的样子。

John重重地吻上他的唇，把自己的分身和Sherlock的贴在一块儿，手指松松地环住了开始抽插。

整个过程异常粘稠并且结束得飞快。John才套弄了大概四分半钟就看到了Sherlock的情欲起伏——呼吸愈来愈快，皮肤泛红起了鸡皮疙瘩，双目紧闭，最后也没什么预兆只是突然痉挛了一下，呜呜地低叫一声，象被人在肚子上揍了一拳似地吐了口气就射了。

这一幕令人觉得难为情，觉得傻，但又珍贵极了，比任何A片里演技高超的绝顶画面都让人情动。John吸吮Sherlock的右脸颊，在Sherlock肚子上那滩体液里又抽插了六七下……

就眼冒金星地缴械了。

——————

“好吧。”事后Sherlock开口。此时两人正并排仰躺在床上，一边瞪着天花板一边缓口气。

John抓抓肚子上干涸的精液，唔嗯嗯嗯地应了声。

“那很……”

“嗯。”

“令人惊讶……”

“嗯。”John枕着枕头，转过脸去看Sherlock，直到对方觉察他的视线也与他对视。

他们就那样互相看着，先是慢慢地扬起嘴角，最后孩子气地笑成一团。

——————

晚点时候Sherlock下床伸懒腰。John看着他线条柔和的胸部，平坦的小腹（还有点潦潦草草没擦掉的精液痕迹），还有那垂软的、粉红色的阴茎（John摸过；John摸过，抚弄过，还射在上面了）……

“我的实验。”Sherlock说着注意到John的视线，歪了歪嘴，“我得去……”

“行。”John咳了两声，“当然，去看你的——”

“扁桃体。”

“扁——桃——体。”顿了顿。“等等，扁桃体？”John捂脸，在掌心后长叹一声，带着笑意，觉得真是无比的、无比的蠢；无比的、无比的难以忍受……

有一双手抓过来，把他的手拉开。John抬头看见Sherlock来到床边，正凝视他的眼睛，看起来同样那样愚蠢，那样难以忍受——

Sherlock吻他。缓慢的，令人急不可耐的吻。温暖的感觉让John胸口发热，热度蔓延到了全身。

——————

Sherlock不是个对性十分热衷的男友（男友？床伴？）。当他手头没案子，他就很喜欢接吻——在沙发上或者厨房等着烧开水时甜蜜湿润的轻吻——但他不喜欢没日没夜地搞。浴室里来一次口活，电视机前互相用手弄出来，或者在某个周六下午温存一小时，这一切感觉都很好，但仅此而已。

“有意义吗？”一天早上，大概两人亲密了一个月左右，Sherlock这么问道；他正躺在床单上，而John装作一副对口交没有经验的样子。

John亲吻他的大腿，磨蹭他因洗浴而微微潮湿的耻毛，微笑道：“我想让你觉得舒服。”

“目的呢？”

“因为我真的很喜欢你，不管你信不信吧。”

Sherlock眯着眼睛将信将疑地看着他，片刻后叹了口气。“来吧，不过要快点，我今天有很多事——啊啊啊啊。”

John含着他的老二笑了。

——

的确，Sherlock认为只有生理快感的性爱，是对时间的一种浪费。不过那不意味着他和John的情事频率不高。他们还挺规律的。John发现自己每周总有那么一次会主动或者被动地进入Sherlock的卧室——接着是喘息，呻吟，热情，汗湿的性，弄得他身上一堆吻痕，精疲力尽。

一旦在这方面有了自信后，Sherlock真是火辣的叫人难以置信。他会在床上骑着John的腿，一手撑着床单，整个人朝John贴过来，另一手把两个人撸得爽到极点，眼睛还始终盯着John的，嘴里发出低沉压抑的呻吟——光这声音就够让John射出来了。他会给John热情似火的口活，指甲抠着John的臀大肌，口腔又湿又滑，吸得啧啧有声，让John一泻千里。他还会直接来吻John的嘴，咬他的嘴唇，不停地不停地叹息着，在昏暗中，在被子下面，胳膊抱住John的身体，两人互相摩擦出悠长的高潮。

完事后他们就蜷缩在一起，呼吸吹在红润的、汗湿的皮肤上——两个人的呼吸——说着“真棒。”或者“说实在的我可喜欢你。”或者“和你在一起我感到很快乐。”

所以如果要问为什么他们从来不干巴巴地来一发，或者早起来一发，或者无事可做时来一发，只是因为对他们来说性是很重要的事。在这样的性爱中，Sherlock从不会问“有何意义？”

——————

对于现在这样的情爱，Sherlock和John都是新手。他们一开始把事情做得愈简单愈好。起初几个礼拜他们只是互相摩擦和手活，直到某天喝早茶时Sherlock问起，John才开始涉足口交（Sherlock问得相当随意，仿佛是问天气一样）。“你对口交怎么看？”

那天晚上John下班回到公寓，Sherlock都不等他脱掉外套就拉他进卧室，关上门。

“脱衣服。”他说，一边把自己的鞋子踢掉，拉开拉链。

——————

除了认为性毫无意义这个误解以外，Sherlock对试验和实践都过分地有热情。

“别射啊。”他们第一次口交时Sherlock说着，胳膊顶着John的腰，再一次含住John的老二。

John咬着牙抓紧床单。“说……这种话……的时候你……还在……吸……我的……”

Sherlock更用力地按住John的腰，仿佛要把他的高潮赶回去一样。过了一会儿Sherlock后退，仍用半启的嘴唇磨蹭John溢出前液的部分。“别射。”他低声说，用力瞪了John一眼，“现在，我要尝试把你含得更深。记住这感觉，高潮以后要复述给我听。”他朝床头柜的电脑颔首示意。

哀叹一声，John放开床单，两条胳膊都盖在了脸上。

——————

尽管Sherlock把规律的性爱看得和科学研究一样重要，甚至还使用各种方法手段记录John每一次的精液流出量（床头柜上的小量杯：三英镑；Sherlock把John的精液吐进那个小量杯的样子：无价），他却对实质的性交百般踌躇。

“我想干你。我可以干你吗？”一天晚上John悄声问道，并用胳膊勾住Sherlock的膝盖往自己身边拉，慢慢地挤进Sherlock腿间，低头想在那汗湿的脖子上吸出一个粉色吻痕。

Sherlock的指尖就在John的后颈上划来划去，沉稳地吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。

“如何？”John又问。他亲吻Sherlock的喉部，然后将嘴唇慢慢上移，来到Sherlock的下巴，嘴唇，充满爱意地啵了一记。

Sherlock不做声，端详着他，无意识将夹住John身体的两条腿收紧再放松。“你会怎么做？”他问，声音被John吻得有点闷，同时John正用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着Sherlock的。

于是John后退了一点儿，笑了。他放开勾住Sherlock膝盖的左手，手指开始抚摸Sherlock柔软光滑的大腿后侧，向臀部靠近。“别告诉我伟大的Sherlock Holmes不晓得怎么干。”他挑逗着，再次低下头亲吻Sherlock的嘴角。他可以感觉Sherlock朝他丢了个白眼。

“唔嗯。”Sherlock中断了吻，把脑袋移开。“我当然知道怎么……”他不说下去了。

John的手指越来越接近Sherlock的臀缝，越来越接近最温暖的那个部位。他看着Sherlock的脸，强忍笑意，无声地鼓励他说下去，说出来——

“……干。”

神啊。光是这一个词就让John的老二“口吐白沫”。他甚至感觉有一丝前液流出来了，滴到Sherlock的小腹上。

Sherlock想装洒脱。当John的手指滑进他臀缝开始慢慢抚摸那儿温热的皮肤和毛发时他动了动，呼吸变得吃力起来。“我造——”（挣扎。摇头。用力眨眼）“我知道它的理论和……和……”

John的手指越发靠近Sherlock最柔弱的部位。

“过方程法。过方程法。”（停顿。烦躁地叹气。）“过程方法。”

“过方程法。”John挪开手指，重新摸上Sherlock的大腿，露出一个大大的、戏谑的笑容。“过方程法？”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock暴躁地说，当胸推了John一把挣扎出来，从原本的位置逃脱了。

他的脸红得不可思议，John忍不住在重新让他爬到自己腿上厮磨的时候，吻遍那儿的每一寸。

“以后总有一天。”Sherlock贴着John胡子拉碴的脸颊，尽可能地热情回吻，同时追逐腿间那微微刺痛的快感，下压，摇晃，再下压。

——————

又一天晚上，棉被和黑暗一起笼罩着他们，John的手钻进Sherlock的短裤后方一把抓住他的臀肉，揉捏他，让他的腰靠近自己的腰，让他那硬梆梆的老二靠近，咳咳，自己的硬老二。

Sherlock喘息着手肘支起上半身，感觉两片臀瓣被John拉开，里面温暖湿润又难以启齿的皮肤接触到微凉的空气。

“来把这个脱掉。”John说，一手拉着Sherlock的短裤把它拽下Sherlock的屁股，直到布料在大腿中间缠成一团。然后John上前亲吻Sherlock，哼哼道：“这样才对。”

一根手指划着Sherlock的臀缝，上下慢慢地挑弄他，抚过那儿的绒毛和皱折的、汗湿而光滑的皮肤。

“那可真……嗯哼。”John喃喃着施加更多压力，中指也加了进来，嵌在Sherlock的臀缝里。

Sherlock边喘边大声吞着口水。“什——？”

John张开嘴，笑了，他看着Sherlock，看着他紧闭的眼睛，探出来舔舐嘴唇的舌头。“真是……”（停顿，轻哼中带着笑）“就觉得你和其他人有同样的部位。”John的手指上下滑动，按揉某个又热又湿的通往某处的部位。

“我有……”Sherlock脸红了（John能感觉的到——他皮肤散发出热意了）“我当然有……”他垂下头把脸埋进John的颈窝。

John把手伸到中间握住两人的老二，开始一连串缓慢仔细的爱抚。他鼓起腮帮子呼出一口气，闭上眼睛感受起来。“我知道你有，”他小声说着，有点哽，“不过你可是……Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock压在John身上动了几下，寻找一个抽动起来更舒服的位置。他困惑地望着John，嘴巴张开，往John脸上吹出湿热的吐息。

John那只手就在Sherlock臀缝里上下抚摸，间或会停下按揉穴口处紧张的、会随着Sherlock节律不稳的挺腰而时松时紧的肌肉。

“我摸你这里没问题吗？”John喘息着问。

Sherlock把体重支在一只手肘上，急切地嗯了一声，就把另一只手伸下去加入那毫不尽兴的套弄。不够尽兴。况且又有……

John把那只玩弄Sherlock臀部的手抽回来，用唾液润湿了手指。他把指节含在嘴里吸吮了一次，两次，然后又往下去，回到原处。

Sherlock嘤咛着浑身发颤，贴在John身体两侧的膝盖不停地抖动。“那真，啊啊。那实在……”他眉头紧蹙，有一瞬间甚至看起来很惊讶。

“什么？”John把唾液润湿的手指按在Sherlock的穴口上，把一点点指尖戳进那个地方。

“明早再来。我好久没洗澡——”

“没事。”

“可这……”（John感觉Sherlock身上更烫了，感觉他的小穴收缩着，感觉他有一滴前液流到John握住两人分身的手上）“这很……”Sherlock象被踢了一脚似地抽口气，“疯狂。”

John的手指往下滑，来到Sherlock的会阴，来到他的双球后方。他一根指头在那儿按，另一只手不停套弄Sherlock的勃起。“性嘛……”（上帝啊，Sherlock）“性就是这样的。”他忍住叫喊的冲动，被Sherlock在自己拳头里抽插的感觉迷住了。

Sherlock低低地哼着，干脆用胳膊搂住John的脖子把两人的脑袋贴在一起。

于是，在喘息和呻吟中，在慵懒的亲吻中，Sherlock小声地、断断续续呼吸急促地对John说——如果不先清理身体的话会有什么细菌通过粪口途经传播。

John笑了出来，收回手，开始更用心地对付Sherlock湿答答的性器。

这个男人。这个烦人的，恼火的，又可爱的男人。担心卫生，又为那种事害羞……

Sherlock的腰扭动着前后挺动，John揉捏，轻扯，套弄着他，又戳刺着他的会阴。

“要到了，”John悄声说着也抬起自己的腰，“来吧。”

Sherlock还是说个不停，大口大口地喘气，有时也会呜嗯嗯嗯嗯。

“下一次，我应该先……我得去——”Sherlock张嘴问上John的下巴，边喘边吸，“洗澡，然后——”

突然地，John的手又滑过去，手指按住Sherlock的穴口，那儿仍然在汗水和John的唾液作用下湿润着。John感到Sherlock的气喷在自己脸上，他已经说不出话了，他已经快到顶峰了。

“我可不可以……？”John按压那圈肌肉，探索着入口，“可不可以……？”

“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock呻吟着挺腰。

John等待他敞开，等待那个紧致的地方放松，然后指尖立即戳进去，一个指节，John的一小部分进入了Sherlock的体内一点点。

“啊、啊。”

因为这一突破，这连接的感觉，让Sherlock马上爆发了，他又咳又哽咽，射在John的拳头上，肚子上。他的小穴有节奏地夹紧John的指节，而John在这感受中呻吟，想象那是自己的老二，想象那里裹住自己，不断脉动着，如此灼热……

他被Sherlock最后又粗暴地套弄了几下就喷射出来，他肩上有口水痕迹（Sherlock的），腹部上有精液（Sherlock的），还有拳头，耻毛（Sherlock的）。他的中指指节被阵阵痉挛包夹，他听见Sherlock疲倦而轻微的声音，“啊啊”，还有Sherlock的呼吸。

——

事后Sherlock温暖的身体压在John身上，John感觉他好沉，骨头有点咯人，身上也都是汗，明明头发乱七八糟的，手指头还要到处乱摸。

“呼嗯。”过了一会儿Sherlock这么哼哼着，扭过身拉扯John的手，把他的手指从屁股里拔出来。他从John身上滚到一边仰躺着。

“去洗手。”他打着呵欠说。

John笑了——气息还有点不稳——翻过身来亲吻Sherlock的脸颊。“喜欢吗？”

“去洗手，然后带一条毛巾过来。”

——————

Sherlock竟然对自己的身体感到难为情，这让John觉得太可爱了。不管怎么说，这家伙可是那种会1：毫不在乎地把装有自己精液的小瓶子放在冰箱里，放在John的冰淇淋罐头旁边；2：只要觉得耻毛需要修剪就随心所欲不管何时不管别人有没有在用就到浴室把地砖弄得一塌糊涂的男人。碰他的阴茎甚至舔他的阴茎，他都泰然处之，就算第一次也是；他还时不时就射自己（还有John）一身。

然而，任何有关臀部的事情，就会让他面红耳赤局促不安。

在插手指那次以后，Sherlock开始提前问John今晚要不要玩弄他的肛门，以便决定要不要事先洗澡（真够浪漫啊）。

“不就是身体的一部分么，Sherlock，”两个礼拜后的某一天John说着，把Sherlock的腿掰开，亲吻和舔舐他双球后的皮肤，并慢慢往下。“没什么好害羞的。”

Sherlock哼道：“我没有害羞，John。我只是深思熟虑。”

“你很深思熟虑？”John调侃，“你这辈子几时跟深思熟虑有关系了？”‘

“许多性行为都很耸人听闻，你知道吗，”Sherlock不理他继续说，“比如，舔肛行为。”

“哦哦哦哦，比如舔肛行为。”John舔了一下Sherlock的臀缝。

“仔细想想就会觉得，那……那……嗯……”

John的嘴唇又热又湿，覆盖着Sherlock微咸的皮肤。John用胳膊把Sherlock的两条腿顶到胸口，抬起他的屁股更方便攻击。“嗯。你刚才说到哪儿？”他小声问，把舌头顶在距离小穴一公分左右的位置，正好就在皮肤皱褶的外沿。

Sherlock花了点时间镇定，等他觉得自己够清醒了，却只能发出微弱的，毫无意义的低吟：“嗯、那是……非常……十分……哦哦。”

John笑得邪恶，轻轻吹了一口气，然后嘴唇吻上Sherlock湿润火热的入口。

“继续说呀。”他贴在那儿呢喃道，一手从Sherlock的大腿伸到他的老二上，开始慢慢地，一点一点地上下套弄，同时又吸吮着Sherlock的小穴。

“唔，那……在某种情况下是极度疯狂……的……哦！”Sherlock的两条腿都开始打颤，被吸吮的感觉，被舌头调戏身上那么隐秘一个部位的感觉。

“哪种情况？”John问，放开他但随即又吻上去，舌头顶住那儿的肌肉，呼吸发烫，开始慢慢往里钻。Sherlock的臀缝都被John的口水弄湿，短短的汗毛都贴在皮肤上了。

“呃，我也不知道。”Sherlock抽着气说，“某些情况。可能是……反正不重要。”

他叹息着自己伸手勾住膝盖往胸口拉，使John便于行动。“非常，非常不重要，和现在相比。”

John哼哼着表示赞同，放开Sherlock的老二，用手把他的臀瓣掰得更开。“不想要了就叫我停下。”他说，在Sherlock大腿后方吻了一下，然后继续开垦。

Sherlock一直都没叫他停。

——

等这次做完，Sherlock是尖叫着，被John握着老二，舌头插在小穴里射出来的（然后他把John往床上一推，激情澎湃地用嘴给他来了一发）。John则靠在Sherlock胸前，亲吻他的乳头上方。

“感觉好嘛？”他问，伸手揉搓Sherlock肚脐下方温热的，毛茸茸的皮肤。

“嗯嗯。好。”

“你……觉得舒服？”

“很令人满足。”装腔作势的口吻。

John恨不得干得他再也没力气装。

——————

“告诉我，你对性交有什么想法。”John说（坦白讲，有点难为情），一边等着水烧开一边看Sherlock研究显微镜下几根头发。他们已经有了四个月的亲密关系，用舌头或者其他方式玩弄Sherlock的小穴已经成为欢爱菜单上固定节目。

“有案子，John。”Sherlock回答，“你知道我工作期间不做爱。”

电水壶开关跳了，John着手泡茶（两杯），同时说：“概念，你对它有什么概念。”

“没有。”

John叹气，往茶包上浇开水。“想试试？”

“我猜，你的意思是，由你来插入我。”Sherlock放开显微镜，在脑内的硬盘上打起草稿。

“可以商量嘛。”John咬着嘴。

“但你以前做过。”

“是的，和女人。”

“现在你想插入我。”Sherlock的椅子转了个方向，他瞪着John，眯起眼睛仔细端详的那种。

John也看回去，舔着嘴唇。

“你是真的很想插入我。”Sherlock嘴角一挑，“光是想着你就兴奋起来了。”

“非常想。”John握住一个茶杯的柄，在厨柜上慢慢地转了一圈。

他们默不作声地互瞪好久，Sherlock反复咬着下唇，仿佛是在读John脸上呈现出的心声。John喝口茶还差点把下巴烫掉。

“好。”突然地，Sherlock就这么说完，回头继续研究显微镜。“等我们没案子的时候。”

John走过去亲吻Sherlock的后颈。“好。”他重复道。

——————

要是John曾认为自己已经见识过Sherlock紧张的样子，那他就大错特错了。

他意识到，紧张焦虑的Sherlock，不会来回踱步，不会烦躁恼人，不会在沙发上十指顶着下巴。紧张的Sherlock是——

今晚，John。可能得先吃点东西。SH

以及

任何菜肴都可以。SH

以及

吃完我会洗澡。SH

以及

你认为有必要用保险套吗？根据体检报告你并没有性传播疾病。SH

以及

不过可能会弄得很脏。这次就用保险套吧，我觉得。SH

以及

请问每年你有多少病人会来主诉肛门不适？SH

以及

买了润滑剂和保险套。还买了小黄瓜，用来做一个与之毫无关系的实验。大概这是个糟糕的主意。SH

以及

你喜欢什么体位？SH

以及

会做多久？今天我可能会开始做新实验。SH

下班John掏出手机一下子就收到这么多。

一小时后他带着中餐和一瓶啤酒回到家，Sherlock正坐在沙发上，以神一样的速度打着字。

“被插入状态下男人无法高潮还挺普遍的，”他开口道，象是代替了打招呼似地，“很多人说肛门被插入以后勃起就消退了。”

“说得真有情趣。”John嘀咕着在咖啡桌上摆放食物。

“我只是陈述事实。”

——

洗澡时Sherlock擦洗得很用力。这一点，John在他围着短短一块毛巾晃到厨房里来时注意到了，Sherlock的皮肤是粉色的，湿答答的头发垂在脸上。

Sherlock瞟了他一眼，接过他递来的茶。“开始吧。”他说，杯沿抵着嘴唇，“冰箱里有一罐新鲜的牛唾液，我希望在它凝固前检查完毕。”

John眨了两下眼。“说得真有情趣。”

“嗯哼。你是嘲笑我吗。”

“讽刺。”John慢慢地喝茶。

啊啊，夜还很长。

上了床，他们的接吻充满茶香，脱衣服的姿势也毫不优雅。Sherlock立刻趴在床单上（他还先把床头柜上的润滑剂与保险套盒子竖起来了），胳膊垫着下巴，好像要打瞌睡。

John坐在他身旁，一手按在他后腰上。“你还好？”他问，手指抚摸Sherlock凉爽的、沐浴后微微潮湿着的皮肤。John看着他俯卧的样子，看着他吸气、呼气时背部柔和的起伏，看着一个大大的发卷儿贴在脖子后面，还有他的背脊，他身上散在的小雀斑。

床头板附近传来一声嘟囔：“当然好了。”

“我们不是非要做到这步。如果你希望，也可以进入我。”

Sherlock的手肘支起身体，他看了John一眼，眼神清清楚楚地写了：为什么你觉得我会想把自己的阴茎插入其他人的肛门？

“来，干，我。”他坚定地说，然后重新趴在床单上，一只手滑到身前握住老二。

——

“想停了就告诉我。”John说，轻轻地把润滑过的手指插入Sherlock的小穴，只插到第二指节。他慢慢地转动手指，感觉四周温热湿滑的内壁，然后拔出来倒上更多润滑剂。“随时都可以。”

Sherlock嘟哝了几句话不过John听不真切，只看他摇着屁股说：“继续。”

“是说，你可以试着稍微显得有点情调。”John说，将裹满润滑剂的手指又放回去，结果就有一滴液体溢出来沿着他的臀缝滚到下面去了。

“情调。确切一点，肛交要怎样才叫有情调？”

John望天，然后亲吻Sherlock柔和的后腰曲线，无可救药的恋人有着温暖的身体。“我们，”他说着加上第二根手指，温柔地，太过太过温柔地，和第一根一起在那火热紧窄的甬道里，弯曲。“我们一起。”亲吻。“我们彼此相连。”

Sherlock咝咝吸气。

“进入某人体内。感觉被人进入。”John的手指进进出出，弄出了一点儿令人很不好意思的，潮湿的噗嗤声。起先他动得很慢，非常、非常地慢，等Sherlock放松下来，小穴似乎扩张了些许，内部不再僵硬而是柔软地、象海绵似地包裹住他时，就加快了。

他插入第三根手指，和另两根一起动作，按，压，戳，还有……

“唔嗯。”叹息声，突然绞住John的手指。

“怎样？”John问，继续亲吻Sherlock的后腰，轻轻地抽插几下。

“很好。”Sherlock听起来在哽咽，声音高而尖，呼吸急促。

John笑嘻嘻地又重新抽插几下手指，另一手按摩Sherlock的后腰，使他放松。

——

片刻后John收回手指，Sherlock扭头回望，皱着眉看John用那在Sherlock体内抽插过的、被润滑剂弄得油光发亮的手指套弄自己。

分享。再度落到另一个人身上的润滑剂。从Sherlock体内，到John身上。如此，如此地——

“有时候……”Sherlock含糊地开口，眉毛纠着，看John的手指在老二上滑来滑去，把那根东西挑逗得完全硬挺，“有时候可能会……”

“闭嘴。”John说，右胳膊搂住Sherlock的腰，把他拖过来沿着脊柱一路亲吻，同时抚慰自己。

“我没有……这次，我忘记用……”Sherlock的鼻子吹出气来，感觉John的牙齿，舌头，嘴唇，滚烫地贴在皮肤上，“我有些事得先……”

“闭嘴。”John说，话音有些朦胧，但充满气势，他轻轻啜吸着Sherlock，直到股沟，停了停，最后吻了他沾满润滑剂的穴口。

John退后，在床单上擦擦手指，然后戳着Sherlock的腰示意他翻身。趁这个机会他从旁边拿起一片保险套，撕开包装，套在老二上。整个过程都带着润滑剂的残留和某些，充满喜悦的紧张。

“如果插入得特别深，”Sherlock继续说，完全无视John刚才的警告，“有时候会——”

“闭，嘴。”John说，压到Sherlock身上，轻轻地吻他的嘴唇。一下，两下，还带着戏谑的“嗯哼。”

Sherlock也“嗯哼”，不太高兴的样子，于是John再吻他，把他微微撅起的嘴巴吻平。

“我是一个医生，你知道的。”John说着吸吮Sherlock的脖子。

“但——”

“绝对不会发生任何事……”说到这里John想了想（毕竟对方可是Sherlock），“几乎不可能发生任何令我困扰的事。”他蹭上去，两条胳膊撑在旁边，看着Sherlock的脸。

Sherlock吞口水，搂住John的身体。“万一我——”

“你不会。”

“但是万一——”

John笑着低下头，整个人贴在Sherlock身上，脸贴着他的脖颈。他佯装不耐地说：“你真的以为那能吓跑我？你脑子里只想着……”他眉毛动了几下代替未出口的话，“……而我脑子里只想着多渴望感觉你的体内。”最后几个字犹如耳语，直直地吹拂在Sherlock的下颌。

Sherlock忍不住喘了口气，他的指腹在John后背摩挲，抚过他的肋弓。“万一感觉不好呢？”他问着，思想到处乱飞，头也转到另一边。

John困惑地垂下眉毛，重新撑起身体，不顾Sherlock收紧的手臂问：“啥？”

Sherlock叹着气，勉强地回头面对John。他的脸颊很红，他很难为情，他——

“我的身体。”他说，鼻子呼出一缕气息，“那并不……”他无意识地抚摸John的脊柱，咬着下唇，“我是个男人，我没有……从没人想要……”

他的脸颊很红，他很难为情，他开始结结巴巴，他——

“从没人进入我的体内。”

 

“从没有人进入过我体内。”

John用一边胳膊撑在床上，另一只手抓住Sherlock的腰——他那纤瘦，骨骼分明的腰，他的皮肤，他的身体。

John当然知道，他当然知道Sherlock没有经验这一事实，他当然知道Sherlock至多只会磕高了药在某一堵肮脏的墙上与人迷惑而火热地接吻，对方的手只顾着滑向他的口袋（顺便塞进一个小玻璃瓶）。John知道自己是唯一一个触摸Sherlock的皮肤，亲吻他的胸口，他的分身，在他颤栗着沉浸在悠久的高潮中时拥抱他的人。

从没人想要……从没人进入过我体内。

进入。

（进入一个人的体内，代表着什么？）

John的掌心贴着Sherlock慢慢向上，抚摸他的肋骨，还有极少数凸起的痣，那闪烁的光滑的疤痕部位，这是Sherlock的保护壳，是他的屏障；迷人的，有一头卷发和象牙白色肌肤的瘦削男人的体内——

他的体内是精彩的推理，是让人火大的冷眼，是冰冷的注视和早晨温暖的，目光明亮的笑。是生气时的口不择言和紧张时的喘息。是无声的疼痛。是孤独。是他的曾经，是他不合时宜的嘲笑，是他的细语呢喃。是“John，”“John，”“啊啊……”地抓住自己的头发，快感时双腿颤抖。他会笑得狡猾，各种挖苦，从大楼上往下跳或者在惊心动魄的日子里闪避子弹。我得说点什么。我的心，我的心。“John？John，我能不能……”喘息。亲吻。

John的掌心滑到Sherlock的脸，捧着他的下颌。呼吸。他感到Sherlock口中的呼吸，火热的、茶味的呼吸，Sherlock的呼吸，从他的肺部，从他体内出来的气息。

“我想。”John说，在Sherlock的唇上亲吻，让他张开嘴，舔到藏在牙齿后面的，温热湿润的舌头，他进入Sherlock的口腔，进入他。

“我想要你。”John说，往下吸吮Sherlock喉咙口汗湿的皮肤，然后立刻又上去吻他的下颌，吻他的唇。“你的全部。”他用鼻子磨蹭Sherlock的，鼻尖轻轻地抵着，然后再吻他，慢慢吻他。“温暖的部分，还有，寒冷的部分，还有，好的，混账的。”他蓦地退开，笑着，“字面意义的‘全部’。”

Sherlock笑了；他都不知道自己竟然在笑。John捕捉他的唇，他的笑，把它们一起亲吻，舔舐，吞了下去，把它们存进自己体内。

——

保险套上的润滑剂干了，John不好意思地重新倒了一点儿，一边爱抚、亲吻Sherlock的小腹。

“准备好了？”做好润滑后他问，置身于Sherlock腿间，把手心残余的液体抹到Sherlock的分身上。

Sherlock点点头，伸手搂住John的脖子将他拉近。

——

在整个过程中Sherlock都性感得难以想象。John根本忍不住，他一进去就开始强压呻吟。

“你还好？”他问，握住Sherlock的老二慢慢上下套弄，随着呼吸等待自己的兴奋度降低。他感觉Sherlock裹紧了他，感觉他努力适应着外来的侵入，肌肉时松时紧地吮住John的老二。

Sherlock发出类似肯定的音节，两腿环住John的腰。他的膝盖抵着肋骨，脚跟卡在汗津津的后腰。他的双臂搭在John的肩膀上。

“想感受你。”Sherlock轻声说着动了动，催促John开始动作。

John也说出一样“想感受你”，往Sherlock锁骨吹了口气。

慢慢地，他开始进出，短促而温柔，并没有太用力地挺进身下的人；Sherlock却喘着气绷紧身体。

“噢，”John呻吟着尽力拔高上半身，好贴近Sherlock的脸。“我要让你，感觉，爽得不行。”

Sherlock发出奇怪的声音，低沉而不由自主，他拉拉John，把他拉下来，对他的脸颊又亲又吸，舌头舔着他的皮肤。

“不介意吧？”他贴着被唾液润湿的皮肤问，语气急切又象是在诉说一个秘密，象是细声细气地在一个将死之人的床边，问出最后一个问题。

“你的一切我都不介意。”John回答，亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇，很用力的吻，随后抓住他的腰开始进出，想将自己的感受传递给Sherlock。

“你的一切。全部。”他不稳地说，轻得犹如是从唇间逸出的喘息。他抓着Sherlock纤瘦的腰，那里有骨盆，有硬朗的线条，有每当自己进入，碾压，一次又一次地侵犯Sherlock时都会弯曲的关节。

他开始快速地，有节奏地在Sherlock的甬道里抽插，而Sherlock则迎合着他喘息（突然地呼喊，惊讶地抽气，嘴唇半张，眼睛紧闭，手指嵌在John腋下汗湿的皮肤里）。

“Shhher——”John极力压抑着，不让自己叫出来，鼻子粗重地、无声地呼——出气。

又是那么地火热（他的老二和Sherlock的皮肤），又是那种滑腻的噗嗤声，是充分润滑过后的保险套在一个紧致湿润的甬道里抽插的声音。John断断续续地呻吟，无法克制地叫着Sherlock，上帝啊Sherlock，而Sherlock的喘息也频繁被哽咽打断，只能隐约听见一点儿气声。

Sherlock握住自己的分身，在John的抽插下抚弄起来。现在他已经睁开眼睛，与John对视着，看着这个疯狂的人，这个……爱着他的人（爱他？这个人爱他吗？）。

“你真是不可思议。”John喃喃着，再一次单手支撑身体，另一手覆上Sherlock的手，和他一起抚摸着。“如此不可思议……”

他感到老二被连续吸了好几下，是来自Sherlock体内飞快的、微弱的吸吮，令John疯狂，令John亢奋不已。

“上帝。”John呻吟着，努力在喘息间吞着口水。他进入了Sherlock。正在他体内。他感觉Sherlock的体温，Sherlock的内壁，每当挺腰时会怎样层层环绕住他的老二。他将会感受Sherlock的高潮，在Sherlock同样感受那强烈的快感，在他体内收缩着哭喊出来并——

“John。”Sherlock的声音，若不是带着无法掩藏的颤抖，很可能就会被误解为冷静了。“John，Joh——啊，啊啊。”

Sherlock的呼吸加快了，在他体内的John感觉到规律的悸动，不断地增强着，表明他即将高潮。

“John。”Sherlock又喊，脚跟紧紧抵着John的后腰，把他拉下来，把他拉近。他感到腹部有温热的水痕，是自己的分身在John不断冲刺中摩擦着两人的小腹流出了前液。

这是他从没体会过的感觉，由体内膨胀的高潮比以往都要深切，勃发着喷射出来，火热而强烈，灼烫的刺痛令他颤抖，令他把指甲嵌进John的肩膀咒骂起来。

“上帝啊，Sherlock。”John呻吟一声退出来，迫切地、大力地再次深入，享受Sherlock高潮时绞紧的小穴，享受Sherlock释放在两人之间的体液，“上帝，那……那太……”

John摇晃着，堆积至此全部的冲动和兴奋都到达顶点，帮助他越过那条边界；他射在保险套里，就象Sherlock高潮时那样——激烈得近乎疼痛——，他知道Sherlock一定也能体会这愉悦的脉动——

就在他的体内。

——

“你真是棒极了。”John耳语道，亲吻Sherlock汗哒哒的脸。

Sherlock叹气，显然舒服得很。“肛交真累。”

John哼了一声，用鼻子去磨蹭Sherlock的肩膀。“你也棒极了，John。”他模仿Sherlock低沉的声音说。

“随你怎么说，够了哦。”Sherlock挥挥手，忍着笑意。

不过John不放弃，John伸手戳着Sherlock腰上软软的皮肤。“你真迷人。真妙。”

Sherlock烦躁地呻吟一声扭动着试图从John收紧的怀抱里钻出去。

“尽管我能背出维基百科上‘性交’方面的整个文章，却对你的性能力完全没有准备，你是如此擅长于——于……”

他一脚踢在John的小腿上，翻身俯卧着，脸埋在枕头里。

“小混蛋。”John微笑着说。

欣赏了一会儿Sherlock随着呼吸起伏的背部，视线在Sherlock那（赤裸的，美丽的）身体上逡巡，并朝涂抹了润滑剂所以闪闪发亮的背部微微笑了片刻之后，John爬过去轻轻地吻他的背心。

“我爱你。”他这么简单地说，一手环着Sherlock的腰，轻拍他的皮肤。

他感觉Sherlock僵住了，身体绷得紧紧的，肌肉都硬起来。

“不过那也只是我的想法而已。”John澄清道，声音很轻，刻意地保持着轻松。

Sherlock翻身，让自己能好好看着上方的John。

他注视着John的脸，仿佛是思考的样子，几乎没有呼吸，只是非常非常缓慢地眨了几下眼；John想把他吻得天昏地暗（想拖出他的灵魂好好地亲吻，想让他看见自己的思绪，想和他共同呼吸一样的空气）。然后Sherlock把两人的嘴唇贴在一起，亲了一下，是很轻柔的吻。

“不仅仅是你一个人的。”Sherlock呢喃着，抿起嘴唇，紧张地咬着。

John浅笑，John把嘴贴上Sherlock颈侧那块温暖的皮肤，就在动脉之上，John感受到了唇下不可思议的生命的搏动。

END


End file.
